Random Insanity REDUX
by JadenYuuki
Summary: A reworked version of the Random Insanity I had originally posted on a Samurai Jack fan forum. Jack faces the absurdity of hot-off-the-press fanfiction, with the aid of a young wanderer and perhaps other allies. Rated for Comic Mischeif and Mild Animated Violence. Will eventually replace my older Random Insanity fic.
1. It started with a Zero Wing reference

Here comes the author's note: So, hey, guys. I just thought that, since I'm trying to get back into the swing of fanfiction, I'd start by posting a newly edited and reworked version of a fanfic I once wrote on a fansite forum. (My other fic was going to be this, originally, but somehow my mind went in a different direction. Such is life, I guess.)

Anyway, enjoy this little bit of history.

Oh yeah, before I forget.

DISCLAIMER: Samurai Jack belongs to Cartoon Network and Genndy Tartakofsy. I own nothing but my blatant author avatar OC Noah Walsh.

* * *

RANDOM INSANITY!

Starring Samurai Jack

(_gotta get back, back to the past, SAMURAI JACK! (JA-JACK-JACK-JACK-JA-JACK-JACK)_)

It was a fairly ordinary day as Jack rested at the residence of his newest ally in the fight against Aku. The young man had offered to let him stay the night, and having a roof over one's head was certainly preferable to sleeping out in the cold.

The young man in question was named Noah Walsh. He boasted odd abilities, and seemed to always have a place to stay regardless of where he traveled. This had, at first, slightly perturbed Jack, but he eventually concluded that it was better to have such a peculiar being working with him rather than against him.

The two of them were idly chatting about where they were likely to travel next, rumors of towns in need of heroics or potential gateways to the past, when suddenly, a television set mysteriously switched on. A familiar and distinctive evil laugh rang from the set's speakers.

"HA HA HAAAAAAA!"

Jack immediately stood up, hand resting on the hilt of his trusty sword.

"How are you, samurai?" Aku asked as he looked into the camera broadcasting his image onto the screen. He stepped aside to show a cage suspended above a vat of dangerous chemicals. There were several girls trapped inside the cage. "All your fangirl are belong to me! Well, perhaps not _all_, but those that were in the general area. And as you can see, they are on the way to destruction!"

"SAVE US!" one of them cried.

Another one angrily shouted "Are you seriously threatening our Jack with a _Zero Wing reference?!_"

"Unless you come to the nearby warehouse and face me, I shall drop them into the vat of chemicals, and who knows what may happen to them? Probably they'll die. We may just have to see. And if you wish to know how I know this warehouse is near where you are now, _I can see you with my magic!_ Remember that, samurai! Now hurry, unless you wish to be responsible for their deaths." With that, the television displayed a map showing the exact location of the warehouse in question with a label "GO HERE" and then it shut off.

"Well, Jack?" Noah asked, reaching for his own weapons.

"I suppose I have no choice." replied the samurai. "I cannot allow Aku to kill innocent people because of me."

"I figured you were that sort of person." said Noah, as he shouldered his own sword.

Some time later, they arrived at the warehouse.

"I am here, Aku. Now let them go!" Jack shouted at his nemesis.

"AHA HA HAAAAA! Did you think I would give up my best means of defense against you fighting back?" the demon laughed.

"... Actually, no. That is why I brought an ally." the samurai said, as the whirring of machinery started in the background.

Aku turned to see the cage shift as the crane holding it turned away from the vat. Jack wasted no time in leaping at his distracted foe, sword out and screaming his trademark battle cry. With a flash of his blade, he cut a mighty gash through Aku's chest. The wound burned from the holy power of Jack's ancestral blade, but eventually it sealed.

Meanwhile, Noah quickly unlocked the cage and ushered the girls out of the warehouse. As the last one ran out the door, Aku grabbed the young man by the throat.

"YOU DARE SPOIL MY PLAN?!" Aku shouted, hoisting Noah into the air. Before he could do anything, however, there was another flash of a blade, and the demon's hand was severed, dispersing from around Noah's neck as he fell to the floor.

Aku shifted (as he tends to do) into his tiny mouse form, and as he scampered away, he cried "ONE DAY, SAMURAI! I SHALL DESTROY YOU! AND YOUR ALLIES!"

Noah got up from the floor and rubbed his neck. "So, how long do you think it'll be before he tries something new against us?"

The samurai sheathed his sword and gave his companion a small shrug. "Who knows? At least for now, the cause of righteousness has been served."

"Wanna get something to eat? I know a good restaurant in this town." Noah asked.

"A meal would be nice." said Jack. And so, the two of them headed off into the town.

... Though almost immediately, they were mobbed by the rescued fangirls, all of whom demanded Jack give them his autograph.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my old Samurai Jack fanfic, re-edited and formatted for this site, as I had originally written the thing in script form, as I recall.

This was actually pretty fun, and now that I'm back in the swing of fanfiction, you can expect new chapters shortly. Maybe even tomorrow, but I am a bit of a lazyass so don't take my word on that.


	2. A New Foe Appears!

Jack and Noah have resumed their travels, in search of villages to liberate from Aku's wrath, and portals that, with any luck, will take Jack back to the past.

Of course, no trip ever seems to go smoothly for our hero, and he and his companion find themselves surrounded by Marauder Bots?

"... But I destroyed them all!" Jack said, confused at the sight before him.

"Or so you may have thought." said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Extor? But why would you..."

"Hah! I am not Extor, but rather his previously unknown evil twin brother Whytor!" said the newcomer as he stepped forth from wherever he was hiding.

"... what." said Noah.

"I concur. This is most confusing." said Jack.

"Attack, my marauders!" Whytor declared, and the robots charged at our heroes.

Jack bravely fought them off, as did Noah, though without an enchanted ancestral blade, the best he could do was block their strikes and attempt to throw them off balance.

Meanwhile, Jack's blade, which was now in Glowing Kickass Mode, tore through the marauder attacking him. One armed with machineguns tried to attack him from a distance, but he managed somehow to deflect the bullets.

Soon the two heroes had settled into a sort of pattern. Noah would distract or unbalance a marauder, and then Jack sliced through it with his sword. Soon, there were only two left.

Whytor, annoyed with the proceedings, shouted, "That's enough for now! I'll be back once I've developed better marauders, samurai! And I have plenty of data to work from..." He and his remaining robots retreated.

"This definitely will not be the last we see of him." Jack said as he sheathed his sword.

"But you'll be ready, of course." said Noah.

"Of course. Though you need a method to damage them as well." Jack thought for a moment, then added, "Do you not have magical powers?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a general rule to not try to upstage the lead characters..." Noah started.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"... Never mind."

"In any case, if you have such abilities, you may use them if you feel it necessary."

"All right, thanks."

And so, the two of them walked off, continuing their journey.

* * *

It seems I got this chapter done a bit faster than I'd anticipated, so you actually ARE getting a new chapter today, it would seem.

Please review, I'd really like to know what you guys think of all this.


End file.
